Obediencia
by Majo Walles
Summary: Draco no podía con la rabia que tenía en ese momento, ver a Weasley, Potter y Finnegan se reían a sus espaldas pudo más con él. Pero no todo salió como lo esperaba y el que terminó hechizado fue él. Ahora Weasley se ofreció a ser su guardián y Draco no tenía la opción de negarse, no cuando estaría siete días obedeciendo todo y diciendo la verdad.


**Obediencia**

**Resumen**: Draco no podía con la rabia que tenía en ese momento, ver a Weasley, Potter y Finnegan se reían a sus espaldas pudo más con él. Pero no todo salió como lo esperaba y el que terminó hechizado fue él. Ahora Weasley se ofreció a ser su guardián y Draco no tenía la opción de negarse, no cuando estaría siete días obedeciendo todo y diciendo la verdad. ¿Ron se aprovechará esto? ¿Draco se aprovechará de su nuevo esclavo? ¿Puede surgir algo entre ellos con este pequeño empujón de la magia?

One -shot perteneciente a la gala del Dragón 2019

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Contenido Hetero, Lemon.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Completo**: Sí

**Capítulos**: 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

**..-.-.-.-.-.-..**

-Entonces, Malfoy -dijo el rubio apoyado en la pared de ese desolado pasillo- quítate la ropa, ahora.

Draco peleó contra el impulso de correr de regreso por le pasillo de donde venía, pero su cuerpo, para su horror, iba en dirección a ese pedazo de mierda.

¡¿Cómo demonio había acabado así?! ¡¿Y donde estaba el idiota de Ron Weasley?!

**Tres días antes**

Clase de pociones.

Algo normal.

Muchos alumnos hormonales y divertidos por estas últimas clases, ya después de esto serían libres. Draco estaba, como siempre, rodeado de sus amigos, de aquellos que luego de la caída de Voldemort y el termino de la guerra quisieron terminar sus estudios.

-Por favor, muchachos, tomen asiento -trataba de hacerse respetar el profesor de pociones.

Pero no, las cosas seguían siendo un desastre.

-Animales -dijo Draco en un susurro mirando como un grupo se reía a carcajadas.

-Quizás mezclaron algunas hierbas alucinógenas -dijo Pansi viéndolos divertida, a ella no le molestaba el escándalo, de hecho, le gustaban esas clases desestresadas.

Draco los miró, sobre todo al mastodonte en que se había convertido ese año Weasley, negó con la cabeza pensando que ahora mismo Ron Weasley parecía más un alumno de Durmstrang que de Hogwarts.

-¡Weasley, tome asiento! -le regañó el profesor y Ron, divertido aun, se sentó en su puesto, riendo divertido con Potter y Finnegan.

-Lo lamento, profesor -dijo Potter, pero riendo por lo bajo.

A Draco le daba curiosidad saber qué es lo que los tenía tan divertidos, por que Potter no era de los que estaban haciendo alboroto en las clases. Entonces, lo notó, un papelito que iba de Weasley a Potter y luego a Finnegan, reían, escribían y luego volvían a pasárselo. ¿Qué demonios estaban secreteándose tanto que los tenía riéndose como verdaderos idiotas?

No. Puso atención en la fórmula que el profesor tenía escrita en la pizarra, no iba a tener una mala calificación por culpa de esos simios.

-¡Suficiente! -dijo el profesor- Weasley, siéntese con Malfoy, Potter con Parkinson y Finnegan aquí adelante.

Habían logrado que el pacífico profesor perdiera los estribos.

Draco tuvo ganas de preguntar que culpa tenía él para que lo involucraran con el gigante idiota, pero no, él no era como esos, él iba a seguir con su buen comportamiento académico como hasta ahora. Pero entonces el pelirrojo se dejó caer a su lado, y dejó caer el papel que estaba en su bolsillo. Estaba tan cerca, pero no, él no era curioso, no lo era. Dos segundos se demoró Weasley en ir por su pergamino que había olvidado en su pupitre y fue suficiente para que Draco recogiera el papel del suelo y lo escondiera bajo su pergamino para poder leerlo.

Ahora vería que es lo que tenía tan divertido a los idiotas.

-Alumnos, pongan atención a esta poción, no quiero problemas -dijo el profesor y siguió dando instrucciones.

Draco estaba a medias, escribiendo, tomando sus ingredientes necesarios y poniéndolos en el caldero y leyendo, con indignación, el papelito.

¡Los imbéciles estaban hablando de él!

Bien, no eran mentiras, si le gustaba llamar la atención, sí le gustaba tener buenas calificaciones, sí, sabía que se consideraba hermoso ¡Pero él no era una chica! ¿Qué les pasaba por la cabeza a los idiotas que pensaban que él se hacía pasar por un chico, pero que en realidad era una chica? ¿Cómo podían ser tan imbéciles? Él no era amanerado, sólo tenía la finesa que a esos gorilas le faltaba. ¡Él no se levantaba al alba para estar tres horas frente al espejo! Quizás un par de minutos, por que le gustaba verse bien, estar presentable, no iba a salir de su habitación hasta estar perfecto. ¡Él no estaba enamorado de Potter y por eso le buscaba pelea todos los días! Ellos habían pasado la línea con esto, iban a pagarlo, y claro, su compañero de puesto sería el primero, lo estaba mirando con tanto odio que el pelirrojo se giró para verlo, al sentirse observado con tanta intensidad.

-¿Malfoy? -preguntó al ver como este apretaba los puños mirándolo.

-Son unos imbéciles -dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó sin entender, pero entonces Malfoy golpeó con el dedo la mesa justo sobre el pergamino, pudo ver como los colores se le iban a la cara del pelirrojo-. No es lo que piensas…

-No soy una chica -dijo mirándolo molesto-, no paso horas viéndome al espejo -dijo sin subir la voz- y por, sobre todo. NO-ESTOY-ENAMORADO-DE-POTTER -medio le gritó entre dientes.

Ron estaba asustado, lo admitía, Malfoy se veía furioso y nadie lo notaba. Sentía que estaba sólo con él en el salón, por que todos parecían en su mundo, nadie los veía. No tenía escapatoria.

-Oye, sólo estábamos bromeando -dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bien, pero para la próxima vez que no sea yo de quien se ríen -dijo furioso, se puso de pie para ir al estante de ingredientes y dejar de pensar en los idiotas, los haría pagar, claro que lo haría, pero no sería él quien los delatara, lo harían ellos mismos. Lo admitía tenía una mirada macabra en este momento, tanto así que el profesor no le preguntó que es lo que necesitaba, imaginaba que seguramente estaba molesto por ser puesto a trabajar con el Gryffindor, así que él no se metería con eso de las discusiones de las casas.

Draco volvió a su puesto, sin mirar a nadie, tomó su libro personal de pociones y buscó lo que necesitaba, claro, él era un genio, si hubieran puesto ese detalle en el estúpido papelito, hubiera sido lo único en lo que hubieran tenido razón.

Ron a su lado estaba tentado a huir, se notaba que la poción la estaba haciendo con molestia y eso sólo lo haría tan peligroso como a Neville.

Luego de veinte minutos Draco terminó su poción, tomó tres viales, para poder ocupar luego en sus victimas y fue con su caldero al lavadero.

-¿Señor Malfoy? -preguntó el profesor.

-Erré la poción, limpiaré mi caldero para empezarla nuevamente -dijo sin dar más explicaciones y fue a hacer lo que había dicho y luego volvió a su asiento. Suspiró con cansancio y se puso a preparar el trabajo que les dio el profesor. Como imaginaba, terminó poco después de Granger, claro, ella sólo preparó una poción, él dos, pero no podía decir cual era la otra, no ahora, por lo menos.

Entonces, vio a Finnegan reír por algo nuevamente y su rabia se incrementó al ver que era con Potter con quien se reía, seguramente de lo que habían estado diciendo de él así que tomó su vial iba dispuesto a tirárselo a Potter en la cara, pero no contó que, con lo nervioso que estaba Weasley al verse descubierto, había estado atento a él y vio sus intenciones, entonces, como el bruto animal que era lo interceptó, le quitó el vial y se lo tiró de regreso.

-¡Weasley! -gritó el profesor al ver, según él, como el pelirrojo atacaba al joven Malfoy.

Draco estaba impactado, abrió los ojos asustado, esto no podía ser, no podía haber sido atacado por su propio maleficio. No podía seguir ahí, tendría que hacer algo, y la única forma de no pasar más problemas de los que se le venían a su cabeza, salió corriendo del salón.

Ron se sintió como basura, había sido su culpa todo, desde que empezaran con Harry y Seamus a escribir ese pergamino, hasta haber atacado a Malfoy.

-Profesor, no fue con intención, se lo prometo -dijo el pelirrojo tan rápido como pudo-. Fue un accidente, pero iré a buscar a Malfoy para ver si irá a la enfermería.

-Espero que esté bien el señor Malfoy, señor Weasley, sino se le descontará más que los veinte puntos que le quitaré a su casa ahora mismo.

Las exclamaciones se escucharon en el salón, pero a Ron no le importaba eso, quería ir a ver que había pasado con Malfoy.

Había salido corriendo en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin, porque sabía que no iría a otro lugar si algo le había pasado por la poción. De todas formas ¿Qué había tratado de tirarle a Harry? ¡Oh, merlín! ¿Y si era algo para desfigurarle el rostro? Corrió con más fuerza, si había desfigurado a Malfoy se cortaría las manos.

Entró a la sala común de las serpientes y adentro había una chica estudiando frente a la chimenea que lo vio con mala cara.

-Eh… el profesor Slughorn me envió a ver a Malfoy ¿Vino para acá?

-¿Cómo entraste? -preguntó la niña.

-Eh… el profesor me dio la contraseña -que mentira más grande, pero al parecer la niña de primero no veía nada malo con eso así que sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No ha venido -respondió.

-Gracias -dijo antes de correr a la enfermería. Quizás sí lo había desfigurado. Entonces lo vio en el pasillo, pero no estaba solo, estaba hablando con la directora Mcgonagall.

-Señor Malfoy, no puedo dejarlo salir del colegio si no me da una razón de por que se tiene que ir.

-Es importante -dijo apretándose las manos, no quería seguir hablando.

-Señor Malfoy, dígame la verdad de por que quiere irse del colegio.

Ron podía ver como Malfoy empezaba a caminar de un lado para el otro y se tapaba la boca.

-Traté de lanzarle a Potter una poción que no lo dejaría mentir y lo haría básicamente muy obediente, pero el idiota mastodonte de Weasley me quitó la poción y me la tiró encima.

La profesora lo miró de mala manera, pero era peligroso que, en su estado, el chico se quedara en el colegio.

-Tendré que mandar a llamar a sus padres, entonces, por qué ciertamente no puede continuar en el colegio así -dijo suspirando- ¿Cuánto durará el efecto de la poción?

-Siete días -dijo apesadumbrado.

-Entonces tendrá que estar aquí para el jueves de la próxima semana.

-¡Espere! -dijo Ron saliendo de su "escondite" a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Señor Weasley?

-Lamento todo lo que pasó -dijo tomando aire-. Yo me haré cargo de Malfoy, fue mi culpa que terminara así.

-Señor Weasley no creo que…

-¿Cómo se supone que te vas a "hacer cargo de mi"? -preguntó Draco molesto- volteándome otra poción encima seguramente.

-Si fuera para revertir el efecto de esta, seguramente lo haría -dijo confiado-, pero como no sé ni que cosa te tiré encima, yo seré tu guardián por estos días.

-No es como si pudieras.

-Malfoy, acepta que sea tu guardián.

-Está bien -dijo rápido para luego abrir la boca impresionado- ¡Lo hiciste apropósito! -dijo apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Señor Weasley, no creo que entienda las implicancias que significarían el que el señor Malfoy continuara en el colegio dadas las circunstancias.

-Lo sé, es peligroso, pero nadie más lo sabe -dijo mirando a los al rededores- Prometo que me comportaré y que le ayudaré. Mis padres estarían muy decepcionados de saber lo que hice y que no ayudé a enmendar mi error.

Draco miraba al pelirrojo arrugando el entrecejo, pero, por otro lado, tener un sirviente con ese tamaño no le molestaría tampoco.

-Tienes que prometer que nadie sabrá de esto, simplemente dirás que me estas ayudando ya que te sentiste culpable de haberme atacado.

Ron sabía, perfectamente, que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte.

-Lo prometo.

…

…

-Draco, tu guardaespaldas esta abajo esperándote -dijo Blaze Zabini mientras terminaba de recoger sus útiles para las clases de al mañana.

Draco no dijo nada, prefería no hablar en lo que quedaba de semana, por su propio bien.

Había sido una odisea decir a sus compañeros que tendría pegado al pelirrojo a su espalda por toda esa semana por "castigo" de la directora y porque el idiota león estaba arrepentido de haberle atacado en la clase de pociones.

Si bien sus compañeros no dijeron nada al respecto, el asunto les parecía raro, por decirlo menos.

-Gracias -dijo saliendo de la habitación, en la puerta lo esperaba Weasley, como había dicho Blaze, Draco se preguntaba si el pelirrojo lo hacía apropósito o sólo le nacía ser tan malditamente sexy cuando se lo proponía. Después de todo, casi media metro ochenta, tenía grandes músculos por el quidditch y la batalla con Voldemort, sus cabellos estaban un poco más largo de lo que lo debería llevar y se encrespaba un poco en la parte de abajo, además, tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de galán que ahora ponía a cuanta fémina se le pasara por al frente.

-Buenos….

-Vamos -dijo más molesto de lo que amaneció, ya hablaría luego con su querida Pansi para decirle que no estaba bien visto que le tocara los brazos a Weasley para medir sus músculos.

-Si que amaneciste de buen humor -dijo irónico el pelirrojo.

-¿De quien será la culpa? -devolvió Draco y luego, cuando vio que estaban solos en un pasillos- vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Weasley -dijo golpeándolo en el pecho con un dedo, demonios, si que el desgraciado estaba en forma-. No me harás ni una pregunta..

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te responderé con la verdad, maldito cretino -dijo apretando los puños- te lo advierto, Weasley, una sola pregunta más o una orden de parte tuya y tus padres no tendrán un cadáver que enterrar de tu parte.

Ron sonrío de lado, ¿Qué tanto tendría que ocultar Draco como para que no quisiera que le dijera nada?

-Está bien, prometo no hacer nada de lo que dices, pero te pido, no te estoy ordenando nada, sólo te pido que no te comportes como un demente esta semana -dijo suspirando-. Quiero pagar mis culpas, no convertirme en un mártir.

-Ya lo eres, Weasley -dijo elevando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos-. Creo que puedo hacer eso, pero tu limítate a que nadie me haga preguntas, sobre todo personales o que alguien me ordene hacer algo estúpido, porque si no serás tú quien pague las consecuencias -dijo antes de girarse e irse.

-Bien, esta será la maldita semana más larga de la vida.

…

…

Tal y como lo pensó, ser el "guardaespaldas" de Draco había sido una tortura, y eso que sólo llevaba tres días. Aun faltaban cuatro y para rematar, fin de semana.

-No vamos a salir del colegio -dijo Draco apoyado en la pared del pasillo que lo comunicaría con el gran comedor.

-Oh, por favor, tengo que surtir mi dotación de dulces -dijo Ron elevando las manos al suelo.

-Pues esta semana no podrás -dijo Draco tajante-. No sé, pide a tus amigos que te traigan. Tampoco es como si no pudieras vivir sin dulces.

-Claro que no puedo -dijo dramático.

-Eres un niño -dijo rodando los ojos-. Ahora, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, hay un trabajo que hacer, lo sabes.

-Pero es para el martes…

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo -dijo caminando en direcciona a la biblioteca.

-Eres más estresante que Hermione -dijo enfurruñado y al parecer la comparación no vino en bien por parte del rubio que le envió una mirada molesta.

-Disculpa que te prive de tus tan preciados caramelos, que además provocan caries, y que tenga la lamentable misión de llevarte a ese siniestro lugar llamado biblioteca para expandir en algo tus estúpidos conocimientos.

-Tranquilo -dijo elevando las manos-, sólo decía.

-¡Pues no digas! -dijo caminando de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Por qué regresamos? -preguntó saludando a unos chicos por el pasillo.

-Por que olvidé unos pergaminos, así que abstente a mantenerte callado lo que queda de la mañana -Draco estaba molesto y no lo iba a disimular, no por llevarle la razón a Weasley.

…

…

Ron llevaba dos horas mirando a Draco hacer el maldito trabajo de trasfiguración. No podía creer que estaba pensando que Draco se veía lindo mientras se concentraba en su informe. Tampoco diría nunca que estuvo mirando por casi diez minutos el sutil aleteo de las pestañas largas y risadas de su compañero.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme tan intensamente, Weasley. No es cómodo -dijo, ni siquiera preguntó.

-Lo lamento -dijo sentándose derecho, se había recostado en el pupitre sin siquiera darse cuenta, sólo para mirar el rubio.

Draco no iba a sonreír, pero el labio le tiraba para reírse de la cara pecosa y roja de Ron. Era divertido hacerlo sonrojar, quizás aprovecharía esta semana para molestarlo, sólo un poco, se lo debía después de todo.

…

…

Si a Ron le hubieran dicho que tendría que "vigilar" a Draco cuando este estuviera en el baño de prefectos, hubiera dicho que sí, si es que esperaba afuera, pero no, el maldito y condenadamente bueno rubio había dicho que si alguien entraba estando él desnudo no tendría como defenderse si le ordenaban algo, así que tendría que estar adentro del baño, dándole la espalda.

¡Era dejar al gato vigilando la carne!

Draco se había desnudado con calma, divertido de ver la espalda tensa del pelirrojo que se mantenía fuerte mientras vigilaba la entrada. Lo admitía, podía fácilmente decirle que esperara afuera, mientras él se daba un relajante baño, pero no, era más divertido hacerlo sufrir, por que él sabía muy bien lo que su cuerpo provocaba. Cientos de cartas de amor a lo largo de los años, avalaban el hecho de que estaba buenísimo.

Ron estaba sudando, pero lo atribuía al calor de los baños, por que él no admitiría, bajo ningún concepto, que estaba muriéndose de ganas de girarse para ver a Draco desnudo, para ver que es lo que cubrían las túnicas del colegio, por eso traspiraba, por que ahora mismo estaba peleando con su yo interno, pervertido y caliente, que quería girarse y probablemente tirarse sobre el rubio para morder, besar y acariciar todo el maldito cuerpo.

¡Genial!

Ahora tenía una maldita erección.

-Voldemort en ropa interior -se dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos, pero ni la imagen asquerosa y decadente de la serpiente viperina le quitó la calentura- Harry en la cama con mi hermana -se dijo nuevamente, pero pese a imaginar lo traumático que sería, no le bajaba la calentura.

Draco sonrió de lado, dentro del agua, mirando al pelirrojo y escuchándolo murmurar, sabía que se estaba resistiendo, lo notaba apretar los puños. Quería verlo.

-Weasley -le llamó y vio como saltaba en su lugar.

-¿Qué-qué necesitas? – preguntó en medio de un carraspeo.

-Que vengas.

La voz erótica de Draco le envió descargas a todo su cuerpo, sintió incluso que ahora su pene era una maldita barra de hierro dentro de sus pantalones.

-No creo que quieras que vaya -dijo sin darse vuelta. Esto era vergonzoso.

-Ven aquí, Weasley -dijo con vos suave, casi el siseo de una serpiente, por lo menos eso le pareció a Ron.

El pelirrojo empezó a retroceder, pero no se giró, no perdería los estribos, no podía permitirse algo como eso.

Draco se rio suavemente, era un niño de verdad. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él se detuvo.

-¿Por qué no te giras? -preguntó divertido.

-No es necesario -dijo firme.

-¿Quieres que te lo pida por favor? -esto era tan chistoso.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres? -dijo, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que eso era una orden para Draco. Cerró los ojos esperando la burla.

-Quiero que entres al agua conmigo, quiero ver que hay debajo de esa ropa.

Ambos estaban impresionados, Draco hundió la cabeza en el agua, no podía ser que hubiera dicho eso de verdad.

Ron escuchó como se sumergió, se sintió un miserable al haberle hecho hablar. Entonces Draco no salía. ¿Pretendía ahogarse por la vergüenza? Cinco segundos más y estaba dentro del agua, con todo y ropa y hacía que el rubio saliera a la superficie. Vio a Draco tomar aire para recuperar su respiración .

-¡Idiota, pudiste ahogarte! -le regañó sosteniéndolo de los brazos.

-Vete -dijo el rubio mirando hacia el lado.

Ron se lo pensó, realmente barajó el hecho de que lo mejor era salir de ahí sin perder lo que le quedaba de orgullo, pero eso no era lo que quería el rubio… tampoco él.

Draco sintió que uno de sus brazos era soltado, sólo para que esa mano fuera a su barbilla y lo girara para encontrarse de frente con el pelirrojo que ahora se acercaba a besarlo.

¡Demonios!

Weasley sí que sabía besar bien. Podía sentir la lengua del pelirrojo quitarle el aire que le quedaba de su intento de suicidio en la tina.

Ron estaba desatado, sus manos ahora estaban tocando la espalda y el cabello del rubio mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo. Sentía como el rubio peleaba con su ropa mojada, así que lo soltó para sacarse chaleco, camisa y camiseta por la cabeza, antes de volver a atacar esa deliciosa boca.

Ahora sí podía tocar el cuerpo del león. Demonios, ese maldito cretino tenía músculos sobre los músculos. Quizás sí estaba exagerando, pero el desgraciado era fuerte. Quería más. Había escuchado que los leones eran ardientes, pues ahora lo averiguaría. En medio de las desenfrenadas manos de Ron sobre su cuerpo, Draco metió las propias para pelear con el pantalón del pelirrojo, que no se demoró mucho en soltar. Era hora de practicar algo de inmersión.

Ron vio, escandalizado, como el rubio volvía a sumergirse, esta vez para darle una maldita felación bajo el agua. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, pero no perdería el sentido antes de poder meterse entre esas nalgas que ahora estaban flotando delante de él. Estiró una mano y cogió jabón liquido de la orilla de la gran tina y se puso a escarbar con sus dedos el ano de Draco. Demonios, estaba estrecho, seguramente no había tenido acción en mucho tiempo. Por que no era iluso, no creía que Draco fuera virgen, el mismo tampoco lo era, había estado con un par de chicas y un chico. Pero estaba seguro de que nada se compararía con tener sexo con Draco.

Draco lo sintió jugar con su trasero, meter esos largos dedos dentro de su cuerpo. Así que salió a flote nuevamente, esta vez fue Ron quien se giró para sentarse en la parte menos profunda de la tina y sentar a Draco a horacadas sobre él. Le penetro firme, de golpe y Draco empezó a cabalgarlo enseguida.

El baño se llenó de gemidos, los de ambos.

Era adolescentes, tampoco esperaban durar lo que demoran los actores porno en una película para adultos. Así que seis minutos después ambos se corrían. Ron tuvo la delicadeza de salir del cuerpo de Draco antes de eyacular. Había juntado los penes de ambos para masturbarlo en la etapa final, mientras metía los dedos de su mano libre en el interior de Draco. El rubio se encargó entonces de besar a Ron son fuerza mientras llegaban al clímax.

…

…

Ron volvió a su sala común a eso de las siete de la tarde, después de haber ido a dejar a Draco a sus habitaciones, sin haber dicho una palabra de lo que habían hecho en el baño. Demonios, aun en su pene sentía la calidez del interior del rubio. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir en su piel el aroma de la de Draco.

-Ron, que bueno que ya estás aquí -dijo Harry entrando con Dean a la habitación- toma -dijo arrojándole una bolsa con dulces. Harry elevó una ceja al ver que por poco y la bolsa le cae en la cara a su amigo y este ni se inmutaba. Estaba raro, lo podía notar, pero no preguntaría nada si no estaban a solas- ¿Qué tal si vamos al campo un rato? -le preguntó y vio como suspiraba para luego levantarse con pereza de la cama y asentir.

Caminaron al campo de quidditch con escobas en mano, pero Ron no decía nada. Harry notó que algo le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro, su amigo era muy trasparente y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Draco Malfoy estaba en la cabeza de su amigo, para bien o para mal.

-Bien, escúpelo -dijo Harry cuando notó que estaban solos sentados en las gradas.

-Me acosté con Draco -dijo apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

Harry estaba con la boca abierta, esperaba que algo pasara con el rubio, pero eso, a que su amigo se "acostara con el enemigo" era demasiado para su entendimiento inicial. Le costó procesar lo que escuchaba.

-Espera… desde un principio.

-No sé si pueda contártelo.

-Demonios, me acabas de decir que te acostaste con Malfoy , nada puede ser peor que eso.

Ron lo sabía, por eso se desahogó con Harry, le contó todo lo que pasó desde el incidente en el salón de pociones. Harry se avergonzó por sus propios actos, era culpa de él también lo que estaba pasando con el rubio, pero nunca se imaginó que eso provocaría un acercamiento tan sexual por parte de su amigo y el rubio.

-Vaya, te entiendo -dijo luego de casi una hora en que Ron le dijo todo lo que pasó esos tres días.

-No sé que pensar -dijo suspirando-, demonios, que Draco esta muy bueno, que me encanta y haber tenido sexo con él fue la gloría, pero no sé lo que él quiere.

-Entonces pregúntaselo -dijo Harry-, tienes la oportunidad en tus manos de saber que es lo que ese estúpido cabeza hueca piensa.

-Pero iría contra lo que prometí -dijo negando- y, aun así, puede que este seguro de lo que él dice, pero, aunque le diga lo que siento, no es seguro que me crea.

-Entonces hace lo mismo que él -dijo cruzándose de brazos, a veces su amigo era tan lento- ¿No dijiste que Draco había hecho pociones para nosotros tres?

La cara de Ron se iluminó como un foco, ¡Es verdad! Draco podía saber si él mentiría o no.

-Gracias -dijo corriendo de regreso al castillo, con Harry siguiéndole los pasos.

Ron iba feliz, quizás era la solución que estaba buscando, pero entonces dobló en la esquina.

Draco estaba frente a un alumno de Hufflepuff, era de su mismo año, Draco estaba sin su chaleco y estaba desabrochando su camisa.

-Muy bien, así -dijo el chico- ahora me vas a besar… es una orden.

Ron vio rojo, ni Harry podría detenerlo, en el momento mismo que vio como el desgraciado ponía una mano en la nuca de Draco para atraerlo a su cuerpo corrió hasta el miserable y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo mandó a volar. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese miserable a obligar a Draco, a SU Draco a hacer algo como eso?

-¡Te mataré, desgraciado! -decía entre golpe y golpe, por que el chico sí que sabía defenderse también, por lo que el pelirrojo no se libraba tampoco de unos buenos golpes.

-¡Señor Weasley, deténganse! -dijo la directora que venía por el pasillo y que corrió al ver el escándalo. Harry había recogido el chaleco de Draco y se lo había pasado, pero el rubio no reaccionaba, estaba impactado mirando como Ron peleaba con el cretino mal nacido.

El profesor de vuelo fue el que intervino y separó a los muchachos.

-¡Quiero saber ahora mismo lo que pasó! -exigió la directora.

-Malfoy, dile a la profesora lo que pasó -dijo Harry y pese a que el rubio le vio molesto se giró a la directora.

-Venía a buscar a Weasley para hablar con él sobre algo que pasó hace rato -bien, había logrado evadir el decir que es lo que había pasado-, cuando me encontré con esa basura -dijo apuntando al tipo en el piso- me estaba "ordenando" a hacer cosas indebidas, directora… de carácter sexual.

La mujer vio furiosa al chico que había escupido sangre.

-No sé cómo se enteró de esto, señor Macmillan, pero en este minuto vamos a la dirección, sus padres tendrán que venir por usted y estará en suspensión por una semana -dijo la directora tajante, para luego mirar al pelirrojo que seguía tratando de tirarse contra Macmillan- espero que está vez pueda cumplir con lo que prometió, señor Weasley y lleve al señor Malfoy a su habitación antes de ir a la enfermería.

-Sí, directora -dijo a regañadientes.

-Por cierto, veinte puntos menos Gryffindor, señor Weasley, no puedo creer que recurriera a los golpes.

Ron vio como la directora se iba y el profesor de vuelo llevaba a Macmillan con ellos.

Harry se sentía como un mal tercio, así que sin que su amigo lo notara se fue, ellos tenían mucho que hablar.

Draco por su parte tenía un nudo en el estómago, ver como Weasley molió a golpes a ese cretino le hizo sentir cosas que no debería.

-Weasley…

-Vamos a tu habitación -dijo apretando los puños, no iba a pelear con Draco, él no tenía la culpa. El como se había enterado Ernie Macmillan era probablemente su culpa. No lo habían dicho a nadie, hasta hoy que se lo dijo a Harry. Probablemente el bastardo los había escuchado y había corrido a aprovecharse del rubio.

Caminaron en silencio. Esto era un maldito deja vu.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin Ron se iba a ir, pero Draco lo sostuvo del brazo y lo hizo entrar. Tenían que hablar. Nadie dijo nada de por que Draco arrastraba al magullado pelirrojo hacía su habitación y no dijeron nada cuando dio un portazo. Era claro que nadie tenía que interrumpirlos.

Dentro de la habitación Draco fue por un paño y lo humedeció para entregárselo al pelirrojo.

-Límpiate la sangre -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ron hizo caso, mientras caminaba como león enjaulado en la habitación. A Draco le pareció divertida la asociación tan acertada que hizo su cabeza y lo vio dar vueltas por casi diez minutos y murmurar sobre malditos cerdos o bastardos desgraciados. Linda boca que tenía el pelirrojo cuando estaba molesto. Él en cambio se sentó elegantemente en su cama hasta que lo vio ir bajando el andar de su caminata.

-¿Ya te calmaste? -preguntó elevando una ceja-. No sé para que te molestas tanto, si al que casi violan es a mí, no a ti.

-Es mucho peor -dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Draco se vio afectado al ver como le miraba con tanta intensidad, tanta rabia acumulada, se notaba que el pelirrojo se había estado conteniendo. Lo vio caminar hasta él y atacar su cuello,.

-Ese mal nacido te tocó aquí -dijo mordisqueando la piel.

Ron estaba siendo malditamente posesivo, quizás el que hubieran tenido sexo hace unas horas era el motor que lo movía ahora mismo.

Draco no se iba a quejar, no cuando tenía a ese felino hambriento sobre él. Se acostó mejor en la cama, sin apartarse de esa boca que le devoraba.

-No puedo tolerar el saber que te tocó -dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas del rubio y subía a besarlo en la boca.

-Espera … -dijo respirando entre cortado-, tenemos que hablar.

-No ahora -dijo escondiendo la cara en el cuello del rubio-, no cuando tengo ganas de ir a matarlo justo ahora.

-Oye, cálmate, no me hizo nada -dijo soplando los cabellos rojos que le cubrían la cara-, demonios, pesas -dijo quejándose en vano.

-No me quiero mover -dijo apretándolo más fuerte.

-Demonios… me estas dejando sin aire -dijo tironeando de los cabellos.

-Maldición, Draco, déjame abrazarte, por favor -dijo despacio.

Draco no sabía si se debía a la poción o si de verdad, en otras circunstancias, dejaría que el pelirrojo le abrazara así, pero se quedó quieto, apartó el cabello del pelirrojo de su rostro y respiró tranquilo. Demonios, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo no sabía que hubiera sido de él. No quería acostarse con el desgraciado de Macmillan, no cuando había salido de su habitación sin protección sólo para ir a buscar al idiota que tenía aplastándolo en la cama. Por que no podía dejar de pensar en él, en como se sintió entre sus brazos y en que quería más.

-Te fui a buscar para hablar -dijo despacio.

-Te arriesgaste, no debiste salir sin compañía -dijo más tranquilo.

-Bien, no podía decirle a nadie que quería que te fueran a buscar, me hubieran preguntado para que -dijo en tono aun más bajo.

-¿Qué le hubieras dicho? -le preguntó saliendo de su escondite para mirarlo a los ojos. No le importaba hacer todas las preguntas ahora, quería saber que es lo que sentía Draco, lo que quería y no le importaba si luego se enojaba con él, no utilizaría para mal esa información.

-Que quería que follaras de nuevo -dijo pasando los brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Una buena razón -dijo sonriendo, pero luego se puso serio-. ¿Dónde está la poción que hiciste? Las que iban destinadas a mí y Seamus -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sobre el escritorio -dijo arrugando el entrecejo, más aún cuando se sintió frio de nuevo al no tener el cuerpo de Weasley sobre el suyo. Entonces lo vio caminar hasta el escritorio y tomar uno de los dos viales para arrojárselo a la cara. Se puso de pie de golpe -¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! -preguntó caminando con premura hasta su amante.

-Estaremos en igualdad de condiciones -dijo mirándolo a los ojos luego de haberse secado la cara-, si tú eres completamente honesto conmigo, entonces yo también lo seré.

Draco se mordió el labio, esto era tener carta blanca con el pelirrojo, pero no sabía cómo hacer uso de ella.

-Supongo que deberías estar haciendo preguntas ahora mismo -dijo el pelirrojo caminando hasta el rubio.

-No debiste hacer eso -dijo negando con la cabeza-, no es agradable no poder guardarse las cosas…

-Dime que es lo que quieres saber de mí.

-Que es lo que sientes por mí, la verdad -dijo abriendo los ojos y tapándose los oídos, no, no quería escuchar eso, sería vergonzoso o doloroso.

Ron sonrió de lado.

-Acabo de descubrir que además de todo, eres adorable a veces -dijo caminando hasta el rubio que retrocedió hasta dar con el dosel de la cama y sostuvo sus manos para alejarlas de sus oídos-. Creo que eres hermoso, que eres candente, que podrías tener el maldito mundo a tus pies si pidieras las cosas con una sonrisa. Pienso que tienes un carácter de los mil demonios y que puedes pasar de un gatito mimoso a una serpiente venenosa en dos segundos.

-¡Oye!

-Pienso que tienes la boca más deliciosa y sucia que he tenido el placer de probar -dijo besándolo con fuerza, metiendo su lengua hasta lo más hondo que podía-, demonios, siento que con uno de tus besos me volviste adicto.

-Estamos igual -dijo pasando los brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Creo que eres, sin lugar a duda, la criatura más hermosa que he visto, incluso más hermosos que un unicornio.

-Bien, soy más hermoso que un equino mágico, no es malo -dijo riendo para luego besar al pelirrojo de vuelta

…

…

Ron tenía una maldita cara de bobo enamorado, había dicho a su mejor amigo lo que había hecho y Harry, para su error, le había preguntado que por que lo había hecho, para bochorno de sus compañeros de habitación Ron le había dicho con detalles como se había acostado con Draco en el baño de prefectos y como repitió luego en la habitación de Draco, que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner una mano sobre SU serpiente.

Draco no había salido de su habitación en los días restantes, para su suerte o mala suerte, le habían asignado un nuevo guardián. Potter.

Le había advertido a este que si se atrevía a hacer cualquier cosa…

-No estoy interesado en ti, gracias, tengo novia ¿sabes? Tu cuñada.

Draco se había sonrojado como nunca y cortó el tema.

Ron en cambio había sido retenido por su propia hermana, para vergüenza de Ron a Ginny si le interesaba saber muchas cosas y disfrutaba el hecho de que su hermano no pudiera guardarse los bochornosos detalles.

-Así que tengo un cuñado… por tu parte.

-Ginny, en serio, detente -dijo apretando la almohada contra sus oídos.

-Oh, esto es tan divertido -dijo cómodamente sentada en la cama de su novio- ¿Qué crees que dirá mamá cuando sepa?

-Probablemente me regañará por lo que hice, le dará un ataque cuando sepa que es Draco, pero luego lo amará cuando lo conozca de verdad.

-Oh, eres tan romántico -dijo haciendo morisquetas- ¿Crees que Draco es lindo?

-Es más que lindo, es hermoso, es caliente y apasionado.

-Fuera, Weasley -dijo un sonrojado rubio desde la entrada llegando con Potter. Había escuchado lo último que dijo su amante y era bochornoso.

-¿A quien te refieres, cuñado? -preguntó la chica divertida.

-A ti -dijo apretando los puños.

-Vamos, Ginny, no los molestes más -dijo Harry sosteniendo la mano de su novia.

-¿Vamos a dejar a los tortolitos solos?

-Fuera de aquí, Ginebra -dijo Ron poniéndose de pie para sacar a su hermana y cuñado, y cerrar la puerta para quedar sólo con Draco.

-Sí que son molestos, no puedes negármelo -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo son, demasiado. Y no espero que mis demás hermanos sean mejores que ellos.

-Que alivio -dijo irónico.

-¿A caso tus padres aceptarían que este contigo? -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que no -dijo desviando la cara-, aunque me moleste el hecho, mis padres se opondrán mucho si es que dan en algún momento el brazo a torcer, pero pueden pasar años.

-¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que lo nuestro dure mucho? -preguntó sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Eso espero -dijo suspirando y luego abrió los ojos ¡Lo estaba haciendo apropósito!- ¡Maldito!

-Tranquilo, ya te desquitaras cuando te queden tus tres días de tortura para mí -dijo abrazándolo y caminando con él hasta la cama.

-No vamos a tener sexo -dijo tajante, pero ya sentado sobre las piernas del pelirrojo.

-Pero yo quiero tener sexo contigo ¿Acaso tú no quieres?.

-Claro que sí ¿Pero pretendes que lo que tenemos se base sólo en el sexo?

-Por supuesto que no, soy bastante romántico, aunque no lo creas y te llevaré a citas, seré empalagoso y no te dejaré solo con nadie que no sea yo.

-¿Así que ahora eres posesivo? -preguntó sonriendo de lado mientras abrasaba a su amante por el cuello.

-Siempre lo he sido, pero nunca lo notaste por que esos celos no iban dirigidos a ti -le contó mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

-¿No te gustaba antes? -preguntó cerrando los ojos, quizás se había pasado con esa pregunta.

-Siempre has llamado mi atención, sea de una manera u otra, pero siempre me he considerado poca cosa para alguien como tú.

-No soy un ser superior.

-Pero lo pareces -dijo acostándolo en la cama-, ahora mismo eres eso que los muggle llaman ángel.

-Idiota -le dijo antes de atraerlo para un beso.

…

…

-¡Ronal Weasley!

El pelirrojo sabía que esto pasaría, probablemente fue Ginny quien le contó a su madre del asunto con Draco, por que el vociferador que le gritaba en medio del gran comedor era una prueba de ello.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro aun de hacerle algo tan horrible a Draco, el chico no te había hecho nada! ¡Espera a que llegues a casa, no te salvaras del castigo que tengo preparado para ti!

Todos veían aterrados como el artefacto mágico se comía a si mismo.

-Tú tuviste la culpa de esto -dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Claro que sí, hermano -dijo comiendo un trozo de pan- ¿Estas tratando de ocultar tu relación?

-Claro que sí, mi madre me da miedo -dijo aterrado.

-¿Entonces por eso vas a dejar que nadie se entere de lo que has estado haciendo esta semana? -no creía que de verdad su hermano fuera tan idiota como para ignorar lo que a ella se le hacía obvio.

-No, me gusta de verdad, es sólo que me da miedo lo que los demás puedan pensar -dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que demás te da miedo?

-Que Draco se de cuenta de lo poca cosa que soy.

-¿De verdad piensas que eres poca cosa, Weasley?

Ron se giró aterrado.

Draco había caminado a la mesa de los leones en cuanto el vociferador se había autodestruido, por que imaginaba que la pelirroja tenía algo que ver con eso, pero no esperaba de verdad que Ron pensara tan mal de sí mismo.

-Creo que deberían de tener esta conversación a solas -dijo Hermione, viendo mal a unas chicas que estaban casi encimándose para escuchar lo que pasaba.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que salieran de ahí.

Ron caminaba como animal al matadero y dirigió una mirada enojada a su hermana que se reía por todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

…

…

Draco y Ron entraron en la habitación del pelirrojo, tenían una hora antes de ir a la clase de la tarde, así que tenían suficiente tiempo para poder hablar de esto.

-¿Me quieres decir que significa eso de que eres poca cosa para mí?

-No -dijo tapándose la boca.

-Bien, aprendiste a seleccionar mis palabras -dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado, lo que causó un estremecimiento en el pelirrojo-. Hice mal mi pregunta -dijo asintiendo- Dime por que crees que eres poca cosa para mí.

-Porque lo soy -dijo molesto dando vueltas por la habitación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Has visto tu casa?

-Por supuesto, estoy al tanto de nuestra diferencia social -dijo haciendo comillas.

-Pues no pareces verlo.

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro que sí -dijo sin evitar decirlo- ¿Y yo te gusto a ti?

-Creí que quedó claro que sí -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Es verdad que vienes de una familia pobre, siempre lo he sabido, pero tus hermanos mayores son profesionales, supongo que tú y tu hermana no serán la diferencia. Las fortunas no salen de la tierra, uno se esfuerza por ellas.

Ron estaba impactado por las palabras del rubio.

-Entonces… quieres seguir aun así conmigo.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo el rubio caminando hasta el pelirrojo- sé que sueñas con ser auror con Potter, una estupidez si me lo preguntas, pero es una profesión y te apoyaré si es lo que quieres.

-¿Puedes darte cuanta de cuan hermoso eres ahora?

-Siempre lo he sido, idiota -dijo antes de besarlo- ahora tendrías que hacerme una pregunta…

-No necesitas preguntas, eres mi novio y listo -dijo antes de arrasar con la boca del rubio, aprovecharía los minutos que le quedaban antes de clases con su rubio amante.

…

…

-¡¿Tuve la opción de avergonzarte una semana y no lo supe?!

Draco sonrió de lado al ver lo histérica que se puso su amiga cuando supo el verdadero motivo de que hubiera estado hechizado por siete días.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima -dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

-¿Weasley aun está hechizado? -preguntó Blaze.

-Sí, pero no tiene permitido acercarse a él a no ser que quieran ser detenidos por mí -dijo mirándolos seriamente.

-Te equivocas, Draco, yo no me metería contigo -dijo Theodore Nott poniéndose de pie—Blaze, Gregory -dijo a sus amigos, mientras caminaba hasta Pansi -. Querida.

Draco se vio sostenido por el par de traidores, mientras Pansi tomaba la caballerosa mano de Nott que le ofrecía y se encaminaban a la salida.

-¡Vuelvan acá! ¡Malditos traidores!

Sólo esperaba que el idiota de Ron no soltara la lengua tan rápido.

Fin


End file.
